


Catch The Cold

by chuddori



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, This is Bad, Wonhui - Freeform, cute wonhui, i was bored, ice-cream parlour, idk what to tag, soft wonhui, wonwoo is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuddori/pseuds/chuddori
Summary: Wonwoo and his kitten get ice-cream.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Catch The Cold

Wonwoo walks slowly towards the newly opened ice-cream parlour. As he gets closwer, a shivering Junhui comes into his view. He stuffs his hands deeper into his pockets as a smile creeps slowly onto his face. 

Jun and Wonwoo had been dating for about five months now. After running around each other for so long wonwoo finally gathered up the courage to ask him out at a cat cafe the two met for the first time and Junhui was quick enough to say yes. 

Now he finds him standing outside a new ice-cream parlour shop as his boyfriend shuffles around in his coat, clearly freezing from the cold. His eyes go a little wide and his lips curl into a wide smile as he spots Wonwoo.

Jogging towards him, Jun throws his arms around Wonwoo for a second and impatiently starts tugging at the older man’s hand. 

“Come on wonwon!! you are so late! they are closing soon.”

“Junnie don’t you think this is a horrible way to great your boyfriend?” Wonwoo says with mirth in his voice.

“You left me freezing for way too long, so you deserve this” he says, petulantly. Wonwoo can imagine him furrowing his eyebrows pretending to be angry.

Wonwoo stops walking, halting junhui with him and turns him around by his elbows. He takes off his scarfs and gently wraps it around junhui’s neck, covering his ears and nose as well. 

“You are freezing...” he mutters. 

The other man smiles under the soft fabric, eyes crinkling into little crescents and muffles a soft ‘thank you’ turning back again to drag Wonwoo towards the shop.

You see, Wonwoo is a bit to whipped for his kitten. If the boy calls him at midnight, begging him to come with him to try ice-cream at a new dessert shop in freezing mid December, you better believe Wonwoo would say yes, even when he can’t stand the cold.

They hurdle into the parlour, Jun running quickly towards the counter and examining all the options in the menu while Wonwoo waits for him to decide. 

He looks confused, eyebrows raising and lips turning to the other side as if he’s making the most difficult decision of his life. It’s so endearing that Wonwoo can’t help but chuckle. 

“Kitten please stop ogling the menu and pick a flavour already”

Jun throws him a look that says he’s equally terrified and disgusted that Wonwoo would suggest such a thing  
“but there are soooo many options! i have to take my time”

“Okay okay, my apologies, please take your time, i’ll go sit down while you make the big decision”

“Nooo...stay here please” he pouts and intertwines their hands together without looking up from the menu. Wonwoo feels like he just got stabbed in the heart so he sighs and doesn’t move another inch. 

After a few more scans, Junhui looks up from the menu with a confused face and asks “Mint choco or strawberry?” 

“Neither”

“Wonwoo!! help me” he stops his foot unconsciously.

Wonwoo tuts at him and rolls his eyes “you are such a brat junnie.” He turns to the cashier “We’ll have a single scope of vanilla in a cup, a double scope cone with mint choco and strawberry”

“There, now I’ve helped you” he says, smugly as jun looks over to him dumfounded. 

He quickly averts his attention to his shoes, suddenly finding them super interesting as his cheeks turn pink. 

Wonwoo smiles at him again and pays the cashier their sum. 

They walk out of the store eating their ice-cream, Jun slowly swinging their intertwined hands. Soon they reach Junhui’s apartment, ice-creams long finished. Wonwoo realised Jun was cold once again, he was unconsciously leaning into Wonwoo for heat.

“Thank you, I had so much fun” jun whispers, as he embraces Wonwoo in a hug, burrowing his face in the crook of his neck.

They pull away and Wonwoo tilts Jun’s face up with a finger. He slowly kisses the soft, plump lips that feel way to icy. Slowly, the warmth returns to them as Wonwoo deepens the kiss, hungrily pushing his tongue inside. He feels jun’s entire face warm up under his hands as he moves to whisper into his ears “Can’t have you catching a cold kitten”

Jun shiver’s as the hot breath fans on his neck and Wonwoo chuckles as his adorable reaction.  
“Go on now before you loose the chance”

Jun shyly smiles at him, melting under the affection and reluctantly pulls away.

“Goodnight, wonwon.”

“Night, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i was bored and missing wonhui, so this happened. now im cringing. byeee


End file.
